The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Pachycentria Blume, Pachycentria formosana Hayata, and was discovered as a branch sport of an unnamed variety of Pachycentria formosana Hayata (unpatented) in Mizunami-shi, Gifu Prefecture, Japan by the originator, Mr. Seiju Yamaguchi.
The genus Pachycentria is included in the family Melastomataceae that comprises about 240 genera and about 3000 species of mostly tropical herbs, shrubs, and trees in both hemispheres. Pachycentria comprises about 10 species of shrubs native to Southeast Asia. Pachycentria formosana Hayata is endemic in Taiwan. The genus is distinguished from other genera in the Melastomataceae by a small ovary in an urceolate hypanthiumn, and by seeds with comb-shaped testa cells.